guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xunlai Chest
I like what they did here, fits in with the lore of the game. Humans can't cross the sulfur fields present in the region, except for those brave and true (namely we the players). Plus, while the Xunlai are prolific across all of Tyria (the world, not the continent), I doubt those girls like getting their clothes dirty while riding in the mouth of a Junundu to work every morning. Now, I wonder who carries the chests into the outposts... or are they air lifted in by tamed Skree harpies? If you'd made it all the way into the Desolation/Torment without having a storage account, could you buy one from these? Would you be able to access storage regardless? Rubikon 04:56, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :tamed Skree harpies :Guess we now know where and why all the Skree left after killing Screecher and Scratcher. I'm just not sure why they left to the south, unless the Xunlai Agent Momo had them head to Yahnur Market, where the vault chests were stored. That would also explain the large unused area of that town (in the south), as that is where the desolation and torment chests were stored. Queen Schmuck 23:11, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :there are xunlai agents in the Ring of Fire, why would the desolation be any different? the players are walking around in the desolation, so we know at least parts are survivable. which makes more sense? the xunlai are a secretive guild with methods of getting everywhere anyone else is; or your speaking to an animated chest who is magically barfing up your storage box, to the exclusion of everyone else's. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:31, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Animated chest barfing up my storage box. ::They are probably "in" with the Seer and are infused, or are like Heroes and are better than needing infused. Actually, I think the ::*getting their clothes dirty while riding in the mouth of a Junundu to work every morning ::reason is probably it. :P Queen Schmuck 01:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::But i think Sarah is right, at least they should change the Agents in the Ring of Fire as well. And i think the chest in GoD should be changed back to an agent, as there is no difficulty for only getting to the gate...Turai's Procession has quite a fairly normal terrain... -- Zerpha The Improver 19:27, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::Not to mention living centaurs. -Gildan Bladeborn 01:37, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Not neccessarily Ring of Fire. I mean, the White Mantle seem to have survived there well enough (until we showed up, anyway). The Xunlai agent there could have been with them, or arrived when the Ember Light Camp was founded and it's just the same agent following you throughout the missions. --Valentein 22:33, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Since nobody had done it yet, I updated the entry in all the affected outposts to point here instead of the Xunlai Agent page. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:58, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia: there's actually a player out there named Xunlai Chest. :S (T/ ) 23:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I've seen him too. I thought his name was nifty ;-) BigAstro 23:27, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Hmm, level 24. Looks pretty deadly. :P Leeroythefeared 12:48, 20 June 2007 (CDT) level 24? um, I think the proper question to be asked about that is WTF? first off, how did an inanimate object gain a level? did some people drop it on some monsters killing them? secondly, if I somehow kill it, will I get a kickass drop from it? P.S. i'm sending this to ask the GW people, maybe they can help. : Ha, I'll pwn it and get everyone's Shing Jea green items! HAHAHA! I'll use the Arcane Echo Echo Mending build! XD Leeroythefeared 18:04, 10 July 2007 (CDT) It probably would be possible with some kinda EoE bomb or what ever...if there was a xunali setup somewhere in an explorable area, the drops of course is um no... lol but creative thinking haha - Chrisworld 00:59, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Careful, you might wind up in the Xulani chest storage area in kaineng, you, know, that place behind the chests with the gate and glowy box? -Kumdori 02:49, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Personally, I think the chest is just waiting to Echo Meteor Shower the Guild Lord Zefir 06:17, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I believe the chest is made of sapient pearwood. --68.187.144.197 06:33, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Chests in Realm of Torment I've got a screenshot of a Xunlai Chest in the Realm of Torment that is labeled "Storage Chest Storage" rather than "Xunlai Chest Storage". Is this normal or something changed with EotN? (T/ ) 13:07, 9 September 2007 (CDT) what the npc do when we arnt there... look at the xunlai chest it is rotating back to normal (usually its straight next to the agent) when i went to my guild hall...ive seen this before but only when i went in towns that didn't have people in it. what's up with that? --Simpson man 20:26, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :You know how when you talk to NPCs, they turn to "face" you? The Xunlai chests do that too. But, it's very rare. I have also seen it once or twice, but always when it was someone else talking to the chest - not me. Sneaky little things. (T/ ) 20:45, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::yea but this screen was taken when i just got in the guild hall (thats why you can see the loading screen fading) and no one was talking to it EDIT:if you do it yourself you might see that its not the only npc in your hall that "shifts" EDIT: i got another screeny in a diffrent guild hall this one has the guild lord rotating to face the right direction...http://img375.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw022pr2.jpg btw if you intrested heres him facing the right way http://img376.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw023sp3.jpg .--Simpson man 20:51, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::My Guild's hall chest (Isle of Solitude) almost always rotates on zoning in. This seems to be client-side, since it remains there even while other people enter the hall. You may not see this due to loading times. Amusingly, the Xunlai Chest location in IoS also happens to be a possible spawn point for people zoning in, meaning that they arrive waist-deep (or neck-deep, if they're short) in the chest. --Glommon 22:13, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Awwww It no longer states "I'm talking to Xunlai Chest" anymore, it seems --- -- (s)talkpage 14:08, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :It does, just tested :P ''Kurtan'' 14:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ye. May just showed me she was typing it... /selfowned ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 14:15, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Pondering If you have things stored in your Storage, then delete all your characters, will the items still remain in Storage for new characters to grab? Or does the Storage get 'cleaned' whenever all characters are deleted? If so, then does still having a character around in Pre-Searing also affect this behavior? :I don't know and I'm not gonna test that :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 20:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I would assume you keep your stuff, however I too will not be testing unless I get a new account :P --Shadowcrest 20:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. I would think that you would keep your stuff. Think of it this way: Your storage account belongs to your account. If you delete your characters, then its still your account. The same goes for account titles. If you are R6 hero and delete all of your characters, you do not lose your hero rank. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 20:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I can, sadly, verify that you do in fact keep everything in storage through a complete character deletion. As I helped my guild leader recover after a hack, thankfully most of her minis were still around as they were sitting in storage. (we still have no idea why the f***er didn't thouch that, but we're happy for it!)Mr J 20:43, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Bug :P In my guild's hall (can't remember what the name is...) my friend spawned in the chest when we arrived at the guild hall. I have a screen shot...but I'm not sure how to attach it. Can someone help me? (I don't know anything about computers or the wiki code or whatever) thx :) Panda Man 05:44, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Edit: I just saw Glommon's comment about the isle of solitude...he/she was talking about the same bug I am :P But i could still use some help about posting images, and other things on wiki... Panda Man 05:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Go to special:Upload and enter in the form ;) Be sure to use a descriptive name (something like "Isle of Solitude Xunlai glitch"). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:53, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Money What's the largest amount of money that can be stored in the chest? 17:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :1000 plat is the largest amount of money you can have in storage. - ' Ad Victoriam' 18:41, 7 December 2008 (UTC) level and NPC-ness trivia "Although Xunlai Chests are presented as inanimate objects, game mechanics treat them as level 24 NPCs (nine levels higher than a Xunlai Agent)." I combined two previously deleted lines for three reasons: * It's useful to know that these are NPCs, not objects: many players use keyboard commands to identify nearby objects or NPCs, so type matters. * It's curious to realize that an inanimate object is treated by the game as an NPC. * Knowing the comparative level of the agents vs chests is strictly trivial trivia: fascinating to some, useless info to others. Arguably, the first item belongs in Notes (it's functional info, not just trivia). However, the total sum of information (useful or useless) probably isn't worth two distinct sentences. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :This begs the question... who's really in control? I, for one, believe that the Agents are merely puppets, or perhaps fabrications, of the Xunlai Chest's will. --Macros 00:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::IMHO the Xunlai Guild is run by a giant Fresco of a Dragon in their Kaineng Vaults.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Uh... are you sure you meant fresco? 00:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, he didn't mean Frisco or Fresca...so what else could it be? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC)